Nameless
by Nightfeathr 7th
Summary: An ordinary man of Rohan in the battle for Helms Deep


i was watching TTT today, and when i saw the battle for Helms Deep, i thought about how Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli are fighting along with the other warriors, who are all getting killed, however those three are always relatively unscathed. well, yeah, Aragorn fell off a cliff earlier in the movie, but he lived. i don't really have anything against these characters, in fact, they are my favorite characters. but i was wondering what it would be like to be one of the soldires who died at helms deep, one of the nameless guys who you really don't know or care about. so i wrote this. hope you like!

So here we stand, waiting... waiting... waiting, with fear clawing in the pits of our stomachs. We are waiting for Death. Death in the form of ten thousand Uruk-Hai marching toward Helm's Deep.

I have been an honest, hard-working man of Rohan all my life, until I fled my farm in an orc raid. I came to Helm's Deep for safety, but find myself wearing chain mail that fits badly and holding a sword that feels very awkward and unbalanced in my hand. I am not a fighter, none of us are save the elves who are too few in number to save us. We are all afraid.

The Uruk-Hai are close, in bow range, and their footsteps shake the very walls of the fortress.

A man up on the wall paces behind the Elven Archers, shouting words in their language as they all draw their bowstrings back, ready to fire. A single bowstring _twang_s and a single Uruk drops dead, and the dull _**thup**__!_ echos over the plains of Rohan. All is silent now.

And then Death advances.

At a word from the captains, the archers fire volley after volley into the mass of Uruk-Hai that is surging forward. It doesn't matter to me how many are killed, they will reach the wall quickly. It doesn't matter how many arrows find their marks, the felled orcs will only be a fraction of a fraction of those sent by Saruman.

And indeed, I hear the _THAK _of wood hitting stone. Ladders.

I can hear war cries and the clashing of swords.

And now Death is upon us.

I am safe for now, as all the fighting is on the wall. But in very little time, the enemy will storm the door that I am waiting behind, the door I must keep Death out of.

Suddenly, over all the shouting and the _clang!_ of metal on metal, there is a noise that would have deafend me if I was anywhere nearer to it.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

There are screams, human screams. That was not a good sound, but that is all I know. Part of me wishes that I could see what was going on, the other part is glad that I cannot.

Then the order comes that I have been anticipating and dreading all night.

"BAR THE GATE!"

We all run forward to hold the door. Then the first impact throws us all back. I will do all I can for Rohan and Theoden, even if it is holding a door closed. We rush again to the huge wooden door, and are again thrown back by the impact of the battering ram. I know that those around me would also die for their country and king. The third time, the battering ram smashes through the wood of the door. It is jagged at the end that breaks through and hits me full in the face.

I see a light flash behind my eyes, and fire streaks through my body starting at my nose and forehead. Then, I feel nothing at all. I am aware of falling forward and hitting myself again as the battering ram is withdrawn. And from far away, as my vision is tunneling, I hear a _thwup._ I am vaugely aware of a long, thin rod with feathers on the end sticking out from under my chin. Fire rips through my body again, starting in my neck and washing over my eyes, leaving blackness. Death got me too.

It's amost ironic. I am ready to die fighting for my country and king, friends and family, wife and daughter who are sitting in fear in the caves below, and I die holding a door.

I am sorry that I cannot go back to my wife and daughter. I hope that they will be all right without me.

if you watch carefully, this guy is actually in the movie. when the orcs break the door, you see some poor guy get hit in the face with the battering ram, then fall forward and hit his face on the doorframe. You don't see him get hit by the arrow, but that was the logical way to kill him.


End file.
